The Second and not so great fellowship
by rebmonk
Summary: A what if scenario, basically the first fellowship fails and a second one is conjured. Its my first fanfic, hope you like it, please read and reply, alot of inside jokes, but hopefully youll enjoy it. more chaps on their way!!!!
1. Council of elrond

Chapter 1: At the Elf Council Place Thingy  
  
Garin the Red (Garin) awesome wizard  
  
Esgalhir (esgalhir) elf…kinda mild  
  
Andariel (Andariel) human….queen of…youll find out  
  
Ross Sackville-Baggins (Ross) pyro hobbit  
  
Thaliondol (Thali) semi-sedist elf  
  
Perin Poolrage (Peri) cheeky dwarf  
  
Merimac Goodbody from Gamwich. (Merri) Depressed hobbit  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene: Merri and Esgalhir are waiting for the rest of the group before they can go talk to Elrond. Merri is a somewhat arrogant (but sometimes so depressed you want to smack him) hobbit that everyone thinks should have been the correct person for this job. Esgalhir is an elf (the same height as Merri) and her weapon is the bow. She worships and is madly in love with Merri, even though he doesn't share the same affection. Merri has a knife and a small buckler, and Mithrael armor underneath that was given to him by his narcotic uncle.  
  
"I wonder whats taking the rest of the group so long to get here?" asked Merri.  
  
"I don't know Merri, but I think this gives us a wonderful time to talk to each other." Esgalhir (screw it, too hard to pronounce, abbreviation now gonna be Esgy) replied.  
  
"Like what?" Merri thought. Ohhhhhh boy what was she thinking about now?  
  
"Oh I don't know. You, me, us, our fut….." Esgalhir was cut off by a large flapping noise. Garin had appeared on his red dragon. It was about the size of a horse. (Garin is me and a very somewhat loco wizard. He is also a pyro. He bears a staff and a nice sword and a gut.)  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Had to boil the cat. It was being stubborn, and I was looking for a good lunch." The other two just stared at him in disbelief. Over the hill they could see another shadow in the distance.  
  
"Ooooh Ooooh! That must be be Thali! See the arrows! That must be her!!!" exclaimed Esgalhir.  
  
"Ummmm…..no. Shes too short, and those "arrows" are too thick. It must Peri." Garin explained. (Peri was a nice little dwarf, but she was somewhat of a homicidal narcotic. She carried a spiked mace, and used it to flatten orcs and trolls whenever she got the chance. She was overall nice, but you wanted her in a fight. The only problem was she was a narcotic. You see back in the day the Pixies had invented their own powder drug. After technological advances they were able to mass produce it for larger races. Now you were supposed to sniff it, but Peri loved the stuff so much, she gulped it right down. The "arrows" are really hundreds of tubes containing pixie dust for Peri. Once she gets five tubes down she goes absolutely insane and kills anything that's green. That's how the Sahara Forrest got turned into a desert. (She's also BI!!!! Ok there!!! I SAID IT!!! Peri and Thali are BI!!!! You gotta appease everyone)*this is revenge to all the fanfic girls that made every loty GAY in their fanfics*)  
  
As Peri walked towards the group, two riders on horse back…(three sir)……three riders on horseback could be seen in the distance. These were Andariel (shes a trinity styled bitch queen of…well you'll find out later), Thali (the fast action bow wielding chippy but not so much and in a dark by elf way) and Ross (Pyro hobbit prankster who burned half of the shire just so it could get put on a map). Loud explosions and streams of fire seemed to be flying off of Ross's pony as he played with his toys. The four reached the stairs.  
  
"So what are we here fo……" Andariel asked before being cut off. The huge elven doors opened revealing a big elaborate corridor with a rectangular table. At the end sat Elrond looking very displeased as usual.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH its pretty," said Gir (yes that cute little psychotic robot from invader zim. He rules, and he must be included in this story). Everyone looked down at the robot questioningly.  
  
"HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" said Gir again. Then he waddled into the extravagant elfish hall. They all sat around the table and waited quietly.  
  
"Now you all no why you have been called here." Spoke Elrond.  
  
"OOOOHHHH I know I know!!! You're gonna do the red pill blue pill decision on us aren't you?? I love that part of the show…." Exclaimed Gir. Again, everyone had learned to just ignore the little, whatever he was, except for Elrond who was quite puzzled. (heee hee hee, sorry all, I had to do that.)  
  
"Anyway, the ultimate danger you are all about to be thrown into…………………" Elrond began to say but an extremely loud EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE was given off by Andariel and Ross was thrown across the room and landed in a pile of swords. The dragon thought for a moment he was a bird and was almost intent on catching him when Garin told him to sit down. Everyone looked at Andariel.  
  
"He poked me!!!!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Arhmmhmm…..as I was……" Again Elrond was interrupted by a loud EEPEEPEEPEEPEEPEEPEEPEEPEEPEEPEEP and Peri was thrown across the room. Draco was starving and, with his tongue hanging out, was ready to gobble Peri up in a bite. Everyone looked at Thali.  
  
"She grabbed my butt and then poked me!!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Arhmmhmm…..as I was saying…..the first fellowship has failed." explained Elrond.  
  
"YEAHHH!!!!" cried Gir.  
  
"No, Gir, that's a bad thing." explained Elrond.  
  
"YEAHHH!!!!" cried Gir.  
  
"Nevermind, anyway, They have been brutally mutilated in the caves of Moria. We need you all to go get the ring and complete the quest." Everyone looked at each other speechless. Except for Peri.  
  
"Wooooooooo hooooooo!! We get to go to the caves!!! We get to go to the caves!!! And where there are caves, there are pixies!!!! And where there are pixies, there is dust!!! LOTS OF IT!!! Wait a second………ok who stole one!!?? WHO STOLE ONE OF MY TUBES!!!??? MY PRECIOUSSSSSSSS!!!! (hee hee, had to add it)" She began to glare around the room. "I had 327 tubes when I started this journey, I had two, but im down to 324!!! WHO TOOK ONE!!??"  
  
"It wasn't me!!!" exclaimed Gir. "I think it was the Dragon. He went like this." Gir then made a face as if he was chewing the pixie stick like a dragon.  
  
Everyone began to glance around the room, trying to figure out if anyone looked high. All of a sudden a loud chomping sound and one big gulp came from Draco the Dragon. Everyone turned around to see him licking his lips with red sparkly dust on his mouth and wood chips in his teeth.  
  
"Told you," exclaimed Gir.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!"  
  
"We have no time for this!!! Now you all must find that RING." Exclaimed Elrond.  
  
"Wait, didn't you say they were brutally mutilated?" Asked Garin the Red?  
  
"Doom!!! doom doom doom doom doom doom doom," exclaimed Gir as he did a happy little hobbit dance.  
  
"Yes, by 5,000 orcs. Were sure they were all tortured, by I know you all will be able to find the ring."  
  
"Doom!!! doom doom doom doom doom doom doom," exclaimed Gir.  
  
"So you're saying theres no chance at all? Great……." Garin smirked.  
  
"Doom!!! doom doom doom doom doom doom doom," exclaimed Gir.  
  
"GIR????" questioned Garin.  
  
"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAATTTT?????" replied Gir with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Have you been annoying us with you doom song?" asked Garin.  
  
(Holding back from not singing out) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Gir. He then smiled. "You need a hug."  
  
They all filed out of the hall, saddled up, and headed out.  
  
"Wow, this is gonna be such a fun trip," exclaimed Thali, "Me and Peri will get to know each other, I can practice my zodiac positions, and I can practice my witchcraft and fetishes on the orcs!"  
  
And so the fellowship marched onwards. In the lead was Garin in lead on Draco and was playing with his staff (shut up you sickos). Andariel was cleaning her swords. Peri was slurping down another pixie stick while bouncing up and down on her pony while Thali staired at her ass the entire time. Esgalhir was stairing at Merri who was stairing at himself in a mirror. Ross was figuring out how to make C-5. Gir was somehow in a dog suit slurping down a slurpy. They would all head to the MINES OF MORIA A A A A A (echo trailing sound). 


	2. Going to the mines of moria

I'm sorry, but I haven't finished adding Gir yet, sorry, but ill update it later. For now, enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Entering the big black spooky cave through a similar but different entrance……THINGY  
  
Plot- After a long, but not that long time, they came to the cave. (blah blah blah, yakity shmackity, a little bit of pixie dust, and boom!! In two lines they're there. Didn't think an author could do that could you?)  
  
And so the group came upon a similar passage to enter the mines of Moria. The door was hidden but several strange rune markings could be seen on the entrance.  
  
"Cool….. let's blow it open!!" said Ross. Everyone looked at the little hobbit amazed. He actually spoke!!  
  
"No…Even with all your bombs and C-4 (pyro's are a lot smarter then you think, and they figured out how to make it very quickly) we still couldn't blow it open." Garin said.  
  
"It must be some strange satanic gothic language written by the ancient Druids." Thali said. "I bet its in one of my "Gothic bi-zodiac books!" She winked at Peri and grinned. Peri was chugging another Pixie stick. (1 more to go…)  
  
"Ohh come on you guys its obviously in Latin!" peeped out Esgalhir. Everyone looked at her very stupefied. (it's stupefied!!!!) "Oh my gosh you haven't read the "56th edition of middle earth and its surroundings? On page 3257 it talks about how a branch of hobbits came up with their own language called Latin. Later they were taken over by other hobbit groups. Its obvious that it says: "Speak, giant dilapidated moose, and enter." Now they did speak in riddles, so the answer must be……."  
  
"EEPEEPEEPEEPEEPEEPEEPEEPEEPEEPEEPEEPEEP"  
  
"No its not eepeep its….."  
  
"No as in AAAHHHHHH there's a big snaky thingy in the water!" Cried out Thali. Everyone turned around. There behind them was a Chubacabra. It had a long snake-like body, a long spiky head and tale, and long arms and legs. It gave out a loud hissssss as it stared at them with its venomous eyes.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone cried out before lunging away from its tale swipe.  
  
Thali busted out her mad long bow and began pouring arrows into the monster. Unfortunately, none of the pierced its skin. Peri ran up and tried to get a swing at its long neck, but she was too short, so she settled for putting the axe right into the foot of the snake. It keeled over and bellowed out a loud hiss. This gave Thali a chance to blind the animal and Garin and Ross were able to chuck explosives down its throat. Andariel had pulled off a matrix jump and was on its back before she began to dice it into little giblets. Esgalhir was still contemplating on how to say "giant dilapidated moose" in Latin.  
  
Ross and Garin screamed: "Andariel get off the snake before it ex…" Too late. When the snake swallowed the explosives, it exploded with a loud kaboom and splat. Orange and green giblets were everywhere. "splodes."  
  
Andariel walked out of the fountain of goo a bit pissed and covered in green slime.  
  
"That's it! Its Decrepitus Cervonus Ingens!!" Esgalhir screamed out. Suddenly the runes began to glow and swirl around the rocks as if it was sand. Then they formed a perfect doorway and opened up.  
  
"Pixie powder!!!!" Peri ran in followed by everyone else chasing after her. Draco was left outside to guard the door and lick up the Cubacabra giblets. 


	3. inside the mines of moria

I'm sorry, but I haven't finished adding Gir yet, sorry, but ill update it later. For now, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3: Inside the big black spooky cave…..thingy.  
  
PLOT- And so the group entered the caves of Moria. However, they still hadn't heard what had happened in the mines. Anyway, as they entered, the doors closed and loked themselves because Draco, with a wack of his tail, it sounded enough like the latin password for the doors to close, and everyone was left in the dark.  
  
"And now to add my light accessory to my staff," Garin spoke. He put in the odd crystal. All of a sudden the entire room went into a purplish glow with everything that's usually white now purple, and green and yellow circles floating around.  
  
"Whoops, that's my BLACK light accessory." He quickly changed crystals and a light illuminated around Garin. "Ahh….there we go."  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Where's all the pixie tubes!!??" screamed Peri as she frantically sniffed and checked every tube and crevice. No body noticed that everyone was dead, because it was very, very dark. Soon they were able to scramble to an ancient hallway. Merri looked down.  
  
"The fellowship must have been here already, look…heres a piece of frodo's Mithrael." Spoke Merri.  
  
"How do you know about Mithrael!!??" Peri questioned, the ancient expensive material had perked her small ears and she stopped looking at Thalis nice, firm, round, luc……(you get the picture) ass.  
  
"I don't know, read it some book…..called the LORD OF THE RINGS trilogy, pretty akward title huh?"  
  
"Well anyway…that must be the direction they went!!" Garin explained, "Because arrows follow a trail in that way so the door must be……blocked by a beached whale!!??"  
  
Sure enough in the front there was a large dead, decaying whale blocking the doorway. (where the hell they got it from God only knows….oh shit, I mentioned a religion, ill be hung now)  
  
(Again Ross speaks) "Lets blow it up!!" Ross said. Garin shrugged his shoulder and nodded. Ross continued "Well that means ill have to plant the explosives, which will take me a while, which means……."  
  
"We can have lustful sex!!??" Thali and Peri called out simultaneously. They then looked at each other, grinned, and ran off into a cave hole. Andariel and Esgalhir ran into another room. Garin and Merri looked at each other. "NNNNNNo….."  
  
So the fellowship was broken, but only for a little while. Ross was happily planting explosives inside every dead whale crevice he could find and rigging them up. Peri had just had the fifth pixie stick, which means she beats up anything that's green, and Thalis *%&&$ was green, so she beat it up real good, and loud moans were coming from Esgalhir and Andariels room as well. Merri had looked into a well, fallen in love with himself, and sat there for a long time. Garin had found a room with magical dwarven crystals and was trying them out on his staff. All of a sudden an extremely loud explosion shook the earth. A flame wall jettisoned down the hallway, followed by a blue and then green flame wall. Finally it ended with a passionate red flame wall.  
  
"THE LITHIUM WORKED, IT MADE DIFFERENT COLORED FLAMES!!! WOOHOO!!!" Ross was hopping up and down gleefully.  
  
And so the fellowship reunited. Garin hadn't tried out all of the crystals, but he found some really cool ones, and if he had to battle, he was gonna have some fun. The explosion and giblets had sprayed everywhere, and an extremely big intestine had hit Merri upside the head, causing him to fall into the water. This stopped his eternal trance and he went back to the group. Thali and Peri came out sweating and Garin could have sworn that Peris axe shaft and Thalis quiver were different colors before hand. Esgalhir and Andariel came out as well, but they were covered with scratches. Apparently they hadn't been, you know, at all. Andariel was teaching Esgalhir how to dance to catillion dances and Esgalhir was teaching her more sword wielding tips. After arguing they began sword fighting and the moaning was when they had sliced and diced each other up.  
  
"Jeeze Ross you think you could wake up the dead next time??" Merri said.  
  
They all walked into the tomb area where the first fellowship had gotten to. Obviously a major battle had taken place. Blood and body parts were strewn out along the floor and walls. A big troll carcase and several orcs were lying around the entire place.  
  
"Maybe I could blow them u…" NO the entire group screamed. Ross shuddered back.  
  
  
  
"#######################################################################  
  
##########################@@@@@@@@@@@@#######################  
  
########################@@@@@@@@@@@@@@######################  
  
########################@@#####@@@@######@@######################  
  
########################@@#####@@@@######@@#####################  
  
########################@@@@@@@@@@@@@@######################  
  
########################@##@@@@@@@@@@##@#####################  
  
########################@#######################@#####################  
  
########################@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#####################" Peri screamed. (She curses when she gets poked) She turned around and smacked Thali then winked at her.  
  
"OH for crying out lou-" Garin was cut off.  
  
"OUR PRECIIIIIIOUUSSSSSSSSSSS!!" Everyone looked up.  
  
"No!! not TWO of them!" Everybody screamed. Sure enough on the wall were two reptile creatures. One of them was known as Brower and the other as Dr. T.  
  
"What do you mean you all's precious??" Ross asked.  
  
"The pixie powder is my Precioussssssssss and I have lots of it!" Brower cried.  
  
"Where!!!! WHERE WHERE WHERE WHHEERREE!!!!" Peri screamed out.  
  
"Im not gonna tell you, Im not gonna tell you!" Brower chuckled out.  
  
"I found them!! I know where they are! They're….." Leslie came in out of now where. Sure enough in one hand was her spork, and her other hand a tube of pixie stick and a violin. (I cant count) Suddenly Brower pulled out two colts (only Buddha knows where….wait, mentioned another religion, and these books shouldn't have anything to do with religion!! Im screwed.) and he poured 8 bullets into Leslie's body.  
  
"OH MY GOD, YOU KILLED___" Esgalhir was cut off.  
  
"No its quite alright, its just a flesh wound.." Brower busted 8 more holes into Leslie.  
  
"OH MY GOD, YOU KILlED…"  
  
"Im not dead yet!!! I think ill go for a wal….." The last 4 bullets popped leslies head open like a zit.  
  
"Now you can say it Esgalhir." Garin said.  
  
"OH MY GOD, YOU KILLED LESLIE!!!! YOU BASTARD!!!" But Brower had already left. Dr. T was still stairing at them with her beady eyes and big poofy grey hair.  
  
"Ok, whats your precious then Dr. T.?" Merri questioned.  
  
"I want the ring, so that nobody has it so diplomatic relations will determine the fate of nations at UN conferences once again!!" Everyone looked at her and just shook their heads. Dr. T was feasting on the cave troll carcass now.  
  
"Come on everyone, it looks like they went through this tunnel!" Garin spoke. He immediately put the light on and the fellowship headed down the hall. 


	4. deeper into the mines of moria

I'm sorry, but I haven't finished adding Gir yet, sorry, but ill update it later. For now, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4: deeper into the big black spooky cave…….thingy.  
  
Plot – The group is trotting around deeper into the mines of moria. After some fun the venture into a place they shouldn't have been.  
  
"BALROG!!!!!!!! IT'S A %$&#IN BALROG!!!!!" Thali screamed out. The fellowship had climbed down a huge, winding stair case, and they ended up in a huge circular hallway. Flames were jettisoning up and down the walls, a big red blaze of fire was advancing along the corridor, and the opera dramatic music was playing. (dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum) Everyone watched in horror as the blaze of fire crept forward until the creature could be seen.  
  
"Look everybody, I'm on FIRE!!!!!! And it doesn't even hurt!" Ross called out. Everyone just nodded their head except for Esgalhir who smacked her head and screamed "DOH!" She then went up to him.  
  
"You fool of a Took!" (Sorry, had to say it) She then smacked him across the cheek. Finaly, she turned around and lobbed a right hook to Merri's face. Everyone, seconds before that took place, got out their cameras and took the picture.  
  
"Owww…..what was that for?" cried Merri.  
  
"For being an ass." Replied Esgalhir.  
  
They all turned back around. Standing there was a huge army of Goblins and orcs. There were around 5,000. 3,000 were armed with swords and shields, 1500 armed with axes or spears, and 500 archers.  
  
"Oh good…..they brought 50 cave Hoe's now, hee hee." said Garin. Sure enough among the ranks were around 50 cave hoes. They were around 15 feet tall, carried huge clubs, wore extremely revealing clothing, and the bodies of women and the faces of banshees. (In other words, they looked like Alison when shes having a bad day.) The fellowship got equipped. Merri brought out his sword ping which was glowing pink to reveal that hoes were around. Ross was armed to the max with explosives, and he looked like a suicide bomber. Thali equipped her bow and Peri her axe, and Esgalhir busted out two blue long swords that were the size of her. Andariel pulled out a golden scimitar, and a jeweled crystal sword. Finaly, Garin equipped himself. Showing no fear at all, he put an extremely dark black crystal onto his staff. Immediately the room went completely black. When the light came on, everyone was in black trenchcoats and black clothing. Their weapons glowed and they all had cool shades on. Then linkin park and pointing westward music came on, the types that get you going for a fight.  
  
"That was a threat!" screamed Esgalhir. Everyone looked at her puzzled. "Sorry, had to say it."  
  
"You will move 5 seconds ahead of the orcs, you will be able to dodge there weapons, and kill them before they knew you were even there. But don't get cocky." Responded Garin.  
  
"Now GO!"  
  
With that remark the greatest battle began in which the second fellowship of 7 battled the orcish horde of 5,000. Garin immediately jumped 50 feet into the air, dodging arrows, and pelting balls of ice and fire into the mob. Merri's pink sword dazzled as he hacked through the orcs like a knife through butter. Ross was able to chuck his bombs 200 feet into the horde, blowing 25 orcs into giblets at one time. He hopped up and down in glee when they went off. Thali was able to fire her arrows at a rate of 3 times faster than usual, and she found out her quiver never ran out. This was the first machine gun. An orc 10 feet from her was pelted with 15 arrows. Peri's axe was enchanted to aim for the neck of each orc and hit dead on. Soon headless corpses were forming piles everywhere, which gave Thali cover. Arrows whizzed by everyone but sure enough they were able to dodge them. Esgalhir's swords almost became part of her arms, and they were light as a feather. She was making mincemeat out of anything green that moved. Finally, Andariel's swords were entranced with the elements. Every time her swords made contact with an orc, either a lightning bolt, fireball, ice blade, or poison cloud immediately killed the surrounding orcs. "Cool" She said. Within no time all were killed except for 10 hoes. These bitches were as hard as (I'm not going to say it because it doesn't exist because this story has nothing to do with religion) to kill. Ross was able to take out five of them with his explosives, Thali formed a wall of arrows on the front of one so when it fell over it hovered above the ground, Andariel was able to decapitate two, and Garin turned the last two into stone. Then the music stopped and all of them were transformed into their normal clothing. (When I make the movie this battle ill look wayyyy cooler on the big screen) A few had scratches, but all the swords girls were covered in blood.  
  
"Well……pant pant……that was fun" All of them grinned and started to cheer. They immediately went through another passage and came to a long bridge. Suddenly, the opera music came back on as well as the heat and flames. "ROSSS…….." "I'm right here Garin" "Ohhhh shit….."  
  
Sure enough, standing on the opposite side of the bridge stood a nasty looking Balrog. It had huge fiery wings, horns covered in blood, and a long black leathery whip. (Hold on a second…) Its nipples were pierced (What the?) and it carried in its other hand a big pole. (Oh my god….the Balrogs gay!!!)  
  
"Now come on you sssssilly sing, and show me whattt you gott biggg booyyy!" The Balrog hissed out in a flaming gay tone. Garin was about to cross the bridge when Andariel grabbed his hand.  
  
"Let me take care of it." She said. She then walked to the middle of the bridge. The Balrog sssstared at her. (Oh no! now I'm lissssping!! Ahh I did it again!)  
  
Suddenly an extremely high pitched scream came out of Andariel and a blazing flame spun around her. Smoke and light blinded and covered the entire ravine. When it had "simmered" down (bad pun but oh well) Andariel had completely changed. She now towered over the Balrog. Her hair had turned red, her eyes were green, and she now had fangs. She was wearing a gold and red suit of armor, and she had nine inch nails (2nd bad pun). Finally, four huge black tentacles with claws coming out of each end came out of her back. Yes it appears this was Thee Andariel, the queen of (you know) and that she was able to empower all of (the hot place)'s minions. Everyone's mouth had dropped, but it didn't seem to faze the Balrog. It charged Andariel, and she charged back. Right before they clashed and all (h e double hockey stick) broke loose; the Balrog slipped on a banana peel and fell into the ravine. It fell with a big SPLAT.  
  
"The 100 year old prank finally worked!!!" Ross jumped up and down in glee. He then pulled out a 9mm and shot the balrog in the back of the head no make sure it was dead. He then put it back into its holster. Everyone looked at him oddly.  
  
Then more fire came up and more opera music came up.  
  
"Not another one!!!!" Esgalhir screamed. Andariel was standing there looking pissed. The balrog came in, saw her, and looked depressed.  
  
"You broke out of your cage again didn't you?" Andariel said.  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS…." Exclaimed the Balrog.  
  
"And you went rummaging through my stuff again didn't you?" Andariel said.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry." Said the balrog.  
  
"Now go put the clothes back in the "Special chest" and ill be back to "deal" with you later." Exclaimed Andariel.  
  
She snapped her fingers and it trudged away.  
  
Andariel returned to her human state as if nothing had happened, and frolicked back to the fellowship.  
  
"Finally," Esgalhir said, "We can cross the Bridddddggggeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Esgalhir had slipped on another banana peel and fell into the ravine.  
  
"Finally im free from her!!!" Merri cried, "Im free Im freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He slipped on a banana peel.  
  
"Oh Merri im so glad youre here with me. Really." Esgalhir said.  
  
"Dangit……….."  
  
"WWOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Garin had attached a bungee cord to a rock and had bungeed down into the ravine. Peri and Thali held hands and jumped in. Finally, Ross mined the entire bridge, jumped down, and BOOM the bridge 'sploded.  
  
And so the fellowship disbanded. When they landed at the bottom of the pit, 3 caves tunnels separated from the area. From the first one music was coming from. Garin and Andariel grinned, grabbed Ross and Esgalhir, and frolicked down the tunnel. Peri and Thali grinned and ran down the middle tunnel. Finally, Leslie showed up again and told Merri that Frodo went down the right tunnel, so they went through the right tunnel. 


End file.
